The Underworld of Evangelion
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Inspired by the amazing film series, this story takes place in an alternate universe where there are no Angels, no Evas, and no Human Instrumentality. Two races fight among humans, locked in a war, and they have forgotten their fear of the past and future. Fangs and claws, light and darkness, hope and vengeance.
1. Underworld of Evangelion

Creation began on 04-29-10

Creation ended on 06-05-18

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Underworld of Evangelion

A/N: A different story that I hope gets good results later on. I might actually have to start this chapter shorter than I intended it.

CLASH! The thunderstorm made the streets of Tokyo-3 a wet wasteland of people trying to get to their destinations in a slow panic. But high above their heads, a lone woman in black looked down upon them with an expressionless bitterness. An attractive lady in her early-twenties with short, brown, pageboy hair and green eyes.

 _The streets of this city have never been this lonely before,_ she thought to herself, dripping wet from the rain that fell upon her. _Gendo, the most feared person to have ever led the Rokubungi Lycan Clan…had finally been killed. Victory, as it seemed, was finally within our grasp. The very birthright of the Ikari Vampires, but the aftermath of the single night of chaos and retribution more than five-hundred years ago refused to follow Gendo to the grave. Although the Rokubungi Lycans were fewer in numbers than they were the previous century, the war had become more perilous_ _…_ _as the moon no longer held her sway upon them. Older, more powerful Rokubungi Lycans_ _…were_ _now able to change their forms at will, without any effort involved. While our weapons for taking them on and down had evolved, our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off to the last one. A very successful campaign_ _… Perhaps…too successful._

She looked across the street towards another building's rooftop and gazed at a man, wearing the same, black, form-fitting attire as she was that was obscured by a long coat, and and watched him take a few pictures at the people below them before jumping off the roof to seek out the enemy that walked amongst them in order to kill them. Noticing how the regular people just walked about, unaware of the war they were in, the danger that lurked nearby, it just made her bitter at how ignorant that they had to be in order to survive. Even children were kept in the darkness about the dangers that lived among them, never knowing that you can live another day only to lose your life the next day. It made her very bitter at having to hide herself from the people that weren't like her…and there was someone she longed to see again that she held dear to herself.

 _For those like myself, an Executioner, an elite warrior, this signaled the end of a grand era. Soon, like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. A pity for me, really, for I lived for it._ She finished as she leapt off the building and onto the wet streets in silence, joining the few people around her that didn't see her.

To be continued…

A/N: I apologize for taking so long. Life is a complicated series of factors. This will probably be part of my multiverse series of alternative scenarios where the characters lived differently.


	2. Railroad Carnage

Creation began on 06-05-18

Creation ended on 12-21-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Underworld of Evangelion: Railroad Carnage

Tokyo-3 was not as popular as the original Tokyo was as a tourist attraction. Over the last few years, the former town of Hakone had been transformed into another city…and as a result of its conversion, it quickly lost its revenue and just became another one of those commuter cities that few people worked in…and even fewer lived in. And with the change in the country's weather patterns, much of the city and surrounding terrain was doused by periodic rain showers that lasted weeks at a time. This made the city, more or less, among the wettest places in Japan.

As the man and woman walked down the steps among the people into the city's subway station, they took notice of at least four of their enemies that were present, hiding in plain sight. These were members of the Rokubungi Lycans that were older and able to transform at will, just a bunch of savages from centuries gone forever. While they might've dressed in regular clothing like the Ikari Vampires and were virtually unknown to humans, they were no better than the rabid dogs that got put down to keep them from causing further misfortune.

The woman with the pageboy hairstyle looked at a man that looked to be in his early-thirties, dressed in a heavy raincoat with a shirt that read, _"I LEFT MY (HEART) IN TOKYO"_ , with a glimmer of contempt in his eyes. Then her perception of the man was distracted by a young boy that walked down towards the subway beside her. He looked about fourteen, with dark hair that obscured the left side of his face, dressed in a school uniform befitting one still pursuing an education for their future.

 _He'd be around fourteen…if he's alive, that is,_ the woman thought as the boy stopped momentarily, looked over at her as he wiped his hair strands away from his face. _But that's if he's even alive. I haven't seen him since I had to send him away for his own protection._

Click. Her heightened hearing heard a small, clicking sound, like the kind you get from a camera, and she turned to look at the third Rokubungi Lycan, taking pictures of where she stood.

If he was trying to get photos of her or the other Ikari Vampires, she would kill him before he could get the chance to take off with the footage. She frowned at him, and he looked away somewhere. And then, she walked over towards him, her left hand reaching into her coat for one of her weapons.

"SCORN!" The fourth Rokubungi Lycan yelled, and the female Ikari Vampire turned to see him brandishing a pair of Uzis in front of everyone.

Her eyes widened as she hid behind the pillar she was near as he started firing.

 _Always unstable,_ she thought, taking out a Desert Eagle to use against him, _never thinking clever._

Although the weapons had truly evolved, her orders remained the same: Hunt down every Rokubungi Lycan…and kill them off. This was no different from her previous missions, with only the layout of the battlefield being a new factor.

"Aaah!" She heard a woman scream, most likely shot at by one the Lycans.

"Stay calm," she heard a young man's voice, "I got you!"

She looked to where the commotion was coming from, and saw the young man that had her distracted talking to a woman with a bloody spot on her left shoulder area.

"It's gonna be alright," he told the woman, sounding and looking like he knew what he was doing as he checked her injury.

And then…she saw one of her enemies appear from behind another of the pillars, approaching the boy. He reached his back with his left arm and yanked him away from the injured woman. That's when Yui raised her gun up and pulled the trigger, shooting the Lycan in his head.

"Ahh!" The boy gasped as he looked at Yui whilst she ran away from the scene; a shot to the head, and that Rokubungi Lycan wasn't getting back up.

"You bitch!" Another member of the ravenous horde yelled, opening fire at her with his own pistol. "You killed my cousin!"

"Move!" My partner yelled and took a bullet for me. "Aaugh!"

I was knocked to the ground and quickly got up. Looking down at Namu, I saw that his skin was glowing blue underneath.

"Aaaurgh…go…" He struggled to say to her; whatever that bullet was that he took for her, it was causing internal damage that was protruding to the surface of his body, almost in a way that was similar to…

Yui turned to the Lycan and went after him as he ran away from the scene, leaving her fallen partner and the young boy that was helping the victim.

-x-

There might've been four of the Rokubungi Lycans, but there had to be at least three Ikari Vampires, and that meant Executioners, Ikari Vampires that were elite soldiers in the species that lived their entire lives hunting them, like an aggressive campaign. And one of them was taken out defending their own, which meant that the other two would retaliate and get the remaining three Lycans after one of them was killed. The pale-skinned human-looking bloodsuckers might've had their silver ammunition, but these werewolves had their own edge against them if they got too close.

Running through the subway tunnel, the three Lycans spread out in two directions to separate the two Vampires from one another; it was a bad move for the Vampires, but their orders overrode their belief in strength in numbers.

-x-

Yui went after one of the Lycans while the other Ikari Vampire, Sora, chased after the other two in the subway tunnels.

 _Filthy beasts,_ she thought as she had to go into a narrow pass just to get to the Lycan that tried to flee from her. "I saw you go down this way! You leave a foul odor, no matter where you run or hide down here!"

"Grrr!" She heard a growling noise, which indicated the Lycan had transformed into his werewolf form, hiding in the darkness. "You're going to die!"

Yui's eyes shifted from dark brown to an electric-blue color, enabling her to see in the darkness. Everything that had been hidden in the shadows was as bright as daylight…and she could see the Rokubungi Lycan in all his glory. This one stood at least eight feet in height, was muscular in his limbs, a head structure similar to a red wolf's, along with the typical coloration of said species, meaning this member had to be a New World Rokubungi Lycan. Fortunately for Yui, the silver bullets in her gun were more potent than the previous batch…and she knew how many rounds she had to use to kill him.

"Rrraurgh!" He roared at her; with the shift from human form to werewolf form, the Rokubungi Lycan suspended their ability to communicate through languages due to their vocal cords contracting and expanding to accommodate their larger form. "Rrrrurgh!"

Yui raised the gun and pulled the trigger, showing no fear.

To be continued…

A/N: Again, many apologies for taking so long to contribute a new chapter. Life happens, and we have our issues.


	3. Back to the Mansion

Creation began on 12-21-19

Creation ended on 12-22-19

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Underworld of Evangelion: Back to the Mansion

Yui entered the Chi no Ie (the House of Blood), a three-story building the length of a small mansion located in the hills just outside of Tokyo-3 and walked past several members of the Ikari Vampires' aristocracy, who were just sitting around in large armchairs, dressed in fancy clothing, engaged in conversations with one another over drinks and cigarettes, none of which the woman cared about as she had other things on her mind.

"Looks like Yui's upset again," went of the female members of the aristocracy.

She traveled down the stairs to the sublevel where one of the Ikari Vampires' Executioners she needed to see would be. Entering a large room with weapons schematics and several firearms hanging on the walls, she found the red-haired pale guy she needed to see…and slammed a gun on his table.

"Yui?" Kazuma, the resident weapons master spoke up as he was examining a new sword.

"We have a serious problem with the Rokubungi Lycans," she told him, making no hint that he needed to examine the weapon she put down in front of him.

-x-

Saitama Yuki, the current regent of the House of Blood, once informed that Yui had returned from Tokyo-3, alone, went down to the sublevel of the building where she currently was in order to question what happened in the city.

"…I'll need to run some tests to be sure, if what you say is true, this is ultraviolet ammunition," Kazuma told Yui, feeling fearful of this discovery of the bullets loaded with a glowing substance, "daylight weaponized for use in the night."

"You don't actually believe that some mangy animal," Saitama spoke, also present with several other members of the Executioners, "could've designed a bullet that was meant to kill us vampires, do you?"

"It doesn't matter if they developed this weapon or stole it from somewhere," Yui responded. "They killed Namu and Sora could still be down there in the subway tunnels."

"You were able to get away from the other two, weren't you?" The Executioner Kujo asked her. "I killed one of them, but I had to injure the third before I had to flee," she explained. "All three were clearly New World, barely much of a threat if they were only less than thirty years old. I still say we find where they're hiding in the city and attack them before they can attack us."

"You know we can't just go out there and attack them in the open, Yui," Kazuma told her. "It doesn't even matter if the reason was a random incursion or a hit, if we involve humans in the scuffle, it'll shatter the silence that keeps our war out of the eye of the public."

"It was hardly random if they opened fire on us in full view of the public," she defended her reasons with her common sense, even if there were only a handful of humans in the world government that knew of their existence and, in exchange for some small favors, kept their own numbers below two-million while hunting the Rokubungi Lycans down and exterminating them.

"So far, the people believe that what happened down there was Yakuza-related," went Saitama, "and it's in our best interests that they continue to believe that."

Yui then excused herself and vacated the chamber. Sometimes, she had to wonder if she was the only person in this entire building that was an undead that took eliminating these heartless wolves serious. Nearly everyone here became a bloodsucker because of these depraved beasts and lost much of their past due to their actions. Even she lost something that she couldn't get back because of one of those animals, and it was the driving force of all that she did, all that she was for the last two-hundred-fifty years.

To be continued…

A/N: For the record, there's more to Yui in this story than what has been mentioned.


End file.
